Alien Nowar
Alien Nowar appeared in 2002 TV series called Ultraman Cosmos. Alien Nowar (ノワール星人 Nowāru Seijin) are a group of aliens that appeared in Ultraman Cosmos episode 43. Hailing from the Planet Nowar of the J34 Solar System, these aliens desired to modify any monsters into living weapons for their own purposes. However, after all of their monsters died, they went to the Earth and captured Taildas, modifying it into Taildas Mechalator. However, the experiment failed as the monster died due to cybernetic poisoning. They also tried to capture Musashi upon discover his ability to communicate and tame monsters. After one of them failed to do so, Neldorand Mechalator was released in order to destroy the town but this was stopped by Cosmos, who uses the Cosmium Ray to destroy the cybernetic parts though Neldorand met a similar fate to Taildas. After they discovered Arados, a time-manipulating monster, Alien Nowar communicated to the EYES Base and demanded Arados, in return, they would heal the monster and Earth would no longer be targeted. After a talk with the JADF Army, they decided to object Alien Nowar's offer and give it to the army for if the monster died the autopsy would be beneficial to humanity, something which Musashi disagreed with. Getting impatient, the aliens attempted to kidnap Arados via their spaceship. Luckily, EYES managed to free Arados but the Alien Nowar launched Ragstone Mechalator to battle Team EYES. Ultraman Cosmos appeared and battled the cyborg monster but was quickly overpowered by the monster and flying saucer teamwork. Arados used the last of power to banish Ragstone Mechalator into another space and time and seemed to finally die from exhaustion. Cosmos furiously destroyed the Alien Nowar spaceship and flew away. Powers and Abilities * Human Disguise: Alien Nowar can create any human disguise to blend with the society. * Dream Invasion: Alien Nowar can enter inside their target's dream. * Energy Beam: Alien Nowar can fire red energy beam from their forehead. * Illusions: Alien Nowar can create illusions for luring their target. * Mirror Travel: Alien Nowar can travel in mirrors or projecting films on mirror structures. * Teleportation: Alien Nowar can teleport to other places. * Technology: Alien Nowar had an advanced technology which they used to remodel and control monsters. * Taildas Mechalator: An Earth monster that they captured and remodeled into cyborg, the innocent Taildas now became nothing more than their mindless weapon. Taildas later died due to unable to cope with the remodeling. * Neldorand Mechalator: An Earth monster that they captured and remodelled into cyborg, the innocent Neldorand now became nothing more than their mindless weapon. Neldorand later had his cybernetics removed by Cosmos but died in the end due to unable to cope with the remodeling. * Ragstone Mechalator: A monster from their planet, unlike any of the monsters Nowar had captured, this one willingly gave into the aliens' control and he can withstand the remodeling without dying. * Saucer: Alien Nowar possessed a saucer which were used as means of travel. Ragstone also possessed a saucer similar to Alien Nowar as they came from the same planet. ** Energy Blast: Alien Nowar's saucer can fire light bullets in rapid succession. ** Capture Ray: Alien Nowar's spaceship can capture any target with a ray. ** Freeze Ray: Alien Nowar's saucer can freeze it's target for a while with a ray. Weakness Though disguised as a human, but their true form can be seen on mirror structures. By firing at their reflection, they can be weakened or killed at the same time. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Characters Portrayed by Tetsu Inada Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Ultraman Universe